The Silver Warrior
by Colianknight
Summary: The Master Chief encounters a new player in the covenant-human. Chapter 2 is up and running!
1. The Unfortunate Beginning

The Master Chief opened his eyes. His visor adjusted and then refocused. He flipped himself and looked over his shoulder. Battalions of covenant were marching in the street; there iridescent turquoise glinted in the Earth's sun. They let out a chant as they marched in perfect unison, each step perfectly calculated. It was in the form of a goose-step almost, the knee went high, then the hooves smacked against the concrete making a large pounding noise.  
  
He ducked down and primed a grenade. He calculated the trajectory of the throw and how long it would take to land in the middle of the battalion column.  
  
He turned around only to see a green blip on his screen. He looked up to see a silver blob jump off the sky scraper above him. Slowly the blob moved faster and faster towards the Covenant elite battalion. The silver mass smashed into the battalion with an immense crash. A shockwave of the impact blasted the elites off their feet.  
  
The mysterious figure looked up and noticed the Master Chief and sprinted down the length of the street and under the balcony of where the Master Chief was crouching. The Master Chief slipped his grenade away raised his charged plasma weapon and turned around. There was a split-second of silence, as the two warriors had their charged energy weapons pointing at each others head. They both pulled the trigger.  
  
The Master Chief flew back and smashed through the balcony concrete while the silver warrior slammed through the wall of the skyscraper behind him. Both of their shields sparked as they ripped through the structures. Master Chief recovered and jumped back onto the ledge while the silver warrior climbed out of the hole he had just made. Finally their shields dimmed. They both instinctively grabbed their pistols on their left hip and fired at each other in semi-automatic, the bullets smashed against both of their armors as they both recoiled after every bullet hit them. The Master Chief watched as his health meter quickly disintegrated from green to red, and then all went black. 


	2. Free Fall

There was a shriek of laughter. The Chief opened his enhanced eyes, immediately his visor adjusted to the blurriness. He could hear his suit wheezed and crack as the machinery tried to handle the immense forces on it. He reached for a rail to hoist himself up but instead received a hand. It was the Silver Warrior; he stared into his faceplate to look for any signs of emotion. The Silver Warrior was looking past him; the Master Chief turned around and saw the object. He flinched.  
  
"Oh, did I shock you?" it chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you would believe me to be dead with the rest of everyone from the Forerunner construct."  
  
The Master Chief grimaced. He noticed the Silver Warrior clench his fists. The blue orb spun to face him.  
  
"You humans are always so irrational, always jumping to conclusions and violence." The Silver Warrior gripped tighter. "What do you want from us?" the Master Chief spat.  
  
"What I have always wanted from you humans, you 'Master Chief' I want your AI construct, but no doubt she told you all there is to know about Halo so we will have to assimilate both you and your AI companion."  
  
Cortana! He thought  
  
"And for you my 'Silver Enigma' you stole the precious and most dear information of the Forerunners, that no one has a right to know. You will be assimilated."  
  
"Of course we are going to refuse." The Master Chief retorted.  
  
"Yes of course you were, despite your nature of irrationality, you human's are quite predictable, so that is why, I came prepared in case of resistance."  
  
The Master Chief raised his pistol still in his hand and leveled it at the Monitor, suddenly a large claw seized hold of his hand. Immediately the Master Chief's shield recharged and shimmered. The claw was severed from the wrist. The creature in sleek black armor screeched and attempted another attack with its other claw. The Master Chief back handed the creature, snapping it's thick neck.  
  
"Oh dear!" The Monitor exclaimed, "I think I will need to awake the Forerunners to complete status!"  
  
The Master Chief watched as the Silver Warrior fought against one of the Forerunners. The Silver Warrior grabbed a wrist and punched at the elbow of the enemy. There was a horrible crack as the creature writhed in pain. He spun around and kicked at the jaw of the creature before pulling out a pistol and shooting it twice between its shoulder blades.  
  
Suddenly blue spectral tubes appeared, with golden rings around it. 6 more of the new foe appeared. They lunged at the Master Chief and pinned him on the slick metal of the skyscraper. One raised a weapon, much like a plasma rifle. The Master Chief kicked at the knees of the Forerunner and skidded off the edge of the skyscraper just before the new enemy fired his weapon. The Master Chief oriented himself to see if the Silver Warrior would fall soon after him. The Master Chiefs HUD picked up the Silver Warriors signal but there was no visible sign of him. Suddenly the Silver Warrior went flying from the top of the skyscraper balcony followed by a tremendous explosion of turquoise plasma. The Silver Warrior smashed into the adjacent skyscraper and began to fall towards the actual ground of the Earth.  
  
"GRAB A HOLD OF SOMETHING CHIEF!" Cortana screamed in his suit intercom.  
  
The Master Chief oriented himself towards the side of the skyscraper and began to press his side into the building. The MJOLNIR armor screeched against the brutal forces of friction. Thousands of sparks flew everywhere leaving a trail of orange as he skidded.  
  
Two pelican drop ships came speeding through the space between the two adjacent skyscrapers. "Yeah Shindler this area seems pretty clear." Rapidly the green and silver streak of the falling two warriors flashed before the pilots' eyes. "Holy fucking shit did you see that!" "Yeah man lets go!"  
  
"GRIP YER FUCKIN' STOMACHS HELL JUMPERS THIS IS GONNA BE THE WORST JUMPING YOU EVER SEEN!" Shindler screamed.  
  
The Hell Jumpers chuckled to themselves but soon stopped as the pelican's nose dived after the two speeding blurs. The pelican's soon leveled out with the Master Chief allowing him to climb into the open bay. He glided himself in as if weightless, taking for granted the absence of gravity. The pelicans soon slammed and attempted to stop their excruciatingly fast descent. The Pelican stopped abruptly but the Master Chief did not and slammed into the deck of the Pelican with tremendous force. He incredibly slowly stood up. "An object in motion." He collapsed onto a metal bench, "Tends to stay in motion."  
  
He shut his eyes to recuperate. 


End file.
